Summer Time With The Wolves
by BeckyBernice
Summary: Summer Ateara, cousin of Quil Ateara, moves to La Push after her parents die in a tragic accident. This is the story of her journey with the pack, and how she grows to become something no one ever thought she would be. A story of love, heartbreak, confusion, understanding and achievement,
1. Moving House

Summer got out of the taxi, grabbed her rucksack and started to run down the path through the forest. She knew where she was going because she'd been here so many times before. She was hoping that when she got there, the rest of her stuff would already be waiting for her at the front door.  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered why she had come to this beautiful place, and she knew that she would have to tell Quil, because there was no one else to do it. She carried on running, wiping her eyes and trying to focus on her surroundings. She could hear the birds in the trees, the squirrels scurrying around and she could see the little animal prints running from one side of the path to the other.  
In the distance she saw a shabby, worn-out looking cabin and she instantly knew it was Quil's. 'So much for fixing it up,' she thought to herself.  
When she reached the front door she banged twice and shouted "Quil, I'm here! Open the door already!" The door swung open with a creak and she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "It's so great to see you again Summer, it's been way too long!"  
"Put...me...down...can't...breathe..." Summer choked out. She looked at Quil. "You've grown...  
A lot. Have you been working out or something?"  
Quil just smiled, picked up her bags from outside and started walking away, saying, "I'll show you your room, you can have the biggest since you have more stuff. We can go to the store later to get some paint."  
Summer followed him into her new room, looked around and imagined what she could do with it... Images of her old room flooded her mind, but she forced them away.  
Quil was still rambling on. "I would leave you to unpack, but you have no furniture. If you want, we can go and buy some now. I have a lot of money saved. How come you're here anyway?"  
Summer dropped her rucksack and said "Yeah, shopping now would be great. Quil, can we talk about all that other stuff later?" Quil just smiled then motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Summer followed him out to the back of the house, then they jumped into his truck and drove into town to the general store to buy Summer's new furniture and decorations.


	2. Decorations and Heartbreak

They finished their shopping within a few hours, then brought all of the furniture and decorations into the house. "Thanks for buying me all of this Quil," Summer said, hugging him. "We need to talk though. Sit down?" They both took a seat on the dusty old sofa as Quil stared at Summer, waiting for her to speak. "The reason I'm here now is because...well...Mom and Dad...they... they're dead." She looked down at the ground not wanting to see Quil's reaction, and also trying to hide her own tears. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly looked up. Quil sat in the exact same way, unmoving. The only changes were a look of shock, and tears spilling down his face. Seeing Quil, so strong and resilient, shed tears sent Summer over the edge. All the tears that she'd been holding in, all the emotions, everything she'd been repressing since the funeral came pouring out of her in a strange cry. She fell forwards, her face in Quil's lap, sobs wracking her body. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she felt Quil's strong arms pick her up and place her on his lap, her face buried in his neck. He slowly rocked her, rubbing small circles on her back, until, twenty minutes later, she quieted. She sat up, her head buzzing, eyes sore, nose dripping. She started laughing when she saw Quil's ruined shirt. "S-sorry about that," she giggled. She took a deep breath, amazed at how much better she felt. "Thanks Quil," she smiled. "I'm going to quick go take a shower to get cleaned up, then we can get to work on my room okay?" Quil nodded at her, then peeled off his wet and sticky t-shirt, and headed to his room to grab a new one. "I'll call the guys and tell them to come on over!" he called over his shoulder. Summer just continued on to her room. She grabbed a towel out of her bag, and dug for her shower bag of soaps and everything. Once she had everything, she made her way to the bathroom, turned the water on blasting hot, stripped, and stepped in. She sighed as her the heat relaxed her taut muscles. She stayed in the shower for close to thirty minutes, before realizing that Quil's friends were probably already there. She quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapped herself in the towel, and ran to her hunted through her bag for some old clothes to wear, then walked down the stairs wearing ( /cgi/set?id=73731540) and into the room. When she stepped in, she saw a group of four guys sitting in the living room. "Hello..." she said nervously. "Summer, this is Jake, Seth, Embry and Paul" Quil said as he pointed to all of the boys in turn. Summer just smiled and gave a quick wave.. The boys all just laughed, walked straight into Summer's room and began opening the paint. "This is gonna be a masterpiece," Paul said, then smiled and winked at Summer. Summer blushed, looked away and told everyone they'd better not get paint on her stuff, or else they'd have to deal with her. They all laughed at her, and Quil ruffled her hair and suggested that she get them all some water. As she walked away, she thought about the meaning behind Paul's wink. She was already really self-conscious because she thought she always looked like a tramp, but to have someone wink at her, someone that was hot... she wasn't sure if he was joking or not... "Definitely joking," she decided, carrying a tray of water into her room.


	3. Making It My Own

An hour and a half after they had started, all of the guys, including Quil, came running down the stairs covered head to toe in paint. "Did you get any paint on the walls? It looks like you're wearing it all!" Summer said sarcastically, putting down a huge plate of hot dogs. She knew how much Quil ate so she assumed the others would be hungry too. The boys descended on the food like a pack of wolves. Quil paused for a moment to say, "The paint should be dry by now, we did that first, then built all the furniture. So you're good to go." His attention shifted immediately as Embry tried to take his hot dog. Summer laughed started to walk out of the room, calling to Quil, "Alright, I'm gonna put my stuff in there then, and move the furniture about, make it my own." Suddenly, someone was on the stairs behind her. "I'll give you a hand, some of the furniture is pretty heavy." Summer turned around because she didn't recognize the voice, and was extremely surprised to see Paul standing there. "Oh umm, you're Paul, right? You don't have to, I'm pretty strong, for a girl anyways." Paul just laughed, walked past her, and picked up the bookcase with ease. "Where do you want this?" he asked, turning to look at Summer, a challenging glint in his eye. Summer just stood with her mouth hanging slightly open, she hadn't noticed before how well built he was. "Umm...well...just umm...there please," Summer said as she pointed to a corner of her room.  
They spent the next few hours moving furniture around and putting away all of Summer's stuff, laughing and talking the whole time. When they were done, they both walked downstairs with big smiles on their faces. "Have fun guys?" Jake asked, clearly mocking them. Paul hit him on the arm and told him to shut up.  
"Time to go guys, Summer's only been here for a few hours, she needs to rest. I'll catch up with you all later." The four guys got up and said goodbye to Quil and Summer. Paul gently poked Summer and said "We are definitely gonna hang out again, today was fun." And with a smile, he was gone.  
Summer changed into her pajamas, still blushing from what Paul had said, and looked around her room. 'I could get used to this,' she thought just before she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. New Life, New School

Summer woke up to the sound of Quil's voice telling her to get out of bed, and get dressed they were going to get her set up for school. "If you're staying here now, you need to get enrolled as soon as possible!" Quil shouted while pulling on his own shirt and running down the stairs. Summer groaned, got up and shoved on the first items of clothing she found, ( /cgi/set?id=73907729) plated her hair and ran down the stairs. "Okay I'm ready, but can we please stop by the shop first? I'm super hungry." Quil just looked at her, shook his head in exasperation, picked up his keys, and walked out of the house to his car. Summer followed him but stopped when she saw the car. "You expect me to get into that?" She balked at Quil, then began listing everything wrong with it in her head. It was a dusty red/brown color, there was duct tape on the exhaust and bonnet, and the window was covered in bird crap. Quil sighed, obviously tired by the dark rings around his eyes. He had been up all night thinking about the fact that his aunt and uncle had been killed. He still wasn't sure how to handle it. "Just get in the car Summer."  
Summer walked over to the car and got in. It felt so awkward. She had never seen him this way before. They sat in silence the whole way to the school, not knowing what to say to each other.  
They drove down a driveway, lined with beautiful pink trees on both sides until they reached the parking lot, which was practically empty since the semester hadn't started yet. They both got out of the car and Summer stood looking at the school. "It's beautiful, so well built, and the surroundings are just perfect, it seems so peaceful here," she commented as they walked towards the main entrance.  
"Hello there, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked politely as they walked through the door. "I would like to enroll my cousin, she just moved here," Quil replied, looking as though he would pass out at any minute. "Please take a seat over there and someone will be with you shortly," the receptionist smiled, pointing to a cluster of chairs in the corner of the office.  
Summer picked up a cup of water from the dispenser and handed it to Quil with a smile before they both sat down. Her stomach started to grumbled, so she decided the first thing she was doing when she got home was eating.  
Someone walked out of an office door close by and called for them both come in.  
Quil and Summer stood up, walked slowly into the room and took a seat in front of the desk where the lady sat.  
"Hi, you must be Summer? Quil's cousin? I hear you want to enroll. Well my name's Mary and I'm the principal. I just need you to fill out some paperwork. Is that okay?" Mary said with a big welcoming smile on her face. Quil nodded, then they all sat in awkward silence while Quil and Summer filled out the mountains of paperwork provided. When they were finished, Summer pushed them across the desk without a word. "Well, everything seems to be in order," Mary said while glancing through the paperwork. "You start next week, and you'll be a couple of years below your cousin but I'm sure he'll still check on you, isn't that right Quil," Mary smiled. Summer turned and looked at Quil, and all he did was grunt. Silence filled the room. Mary cleared her throat then said, "Well that's everything then. We look forward to having you here Summer." Quil and Summer stood up and said goodbye. As soon as they were in the parking lot, Summer turned and gave him a huge, tight hug. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you yesterday. I hate seeing you this way. It's affected me too, I just want my Quilly back." Quil hugged her tighter and cried into her shoulder. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when it happened! I could have gone to the funeral, I could have been there for you, why didn't you tell me?" Summer hesitated, thinking. With tears in her eyes, she said, "Well you guys had all been in such a big fight, I thought you wouldn't want to come," she admitted. "I was afraid that if I told you about the funeral you would say you wouldn't go. That would have been worse than not telling you in the first place. I'm so sorry Quil," she whispered. Quil was shocked. "Of course I would have come. It wouldn't have mattered that we were angry last time we saw each other, something that big, something that horrible, that cancels out everything. Promise me that you'll never keep anything from me again," Quil demanded, looking her straight in her eyes. "I promise," she whispered, voice quivering with tears. Quil wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stood like this for about five minutes before Quil released Summer, wiped his eyes, and said "Lets go get some ice cream." Quil climbed into the car as Summer smiled, jumped into the car and whispered a quick, "I love you Quil."  
"I love you too Summer."


	5. New School, New Friends, New Life

Summer and Quil headed to the mall to get ice cream, like Quil suggested, and to go shopping for school supplies and clothes for Summer. They made their way into the mall and took the escalator up to the top level, which Quil told her had the best ice cream in town. They walked up to the counter and each ordered a chocolate chip cone with hot fudge. The girl taking their orders struck up a conversation as they were waiting, paying more attention to Quil then Summer. When their ice cream was ready, they said goodbye and went to find some seats. As they sat down, Summer started laughing. "What's so funny?" Quil asked, puzzled by his cousin's outburst. "Could you be any more oblivious? And could she have made it any more obvious?" she replied, trying to speak while laughing. Quil raised an eyebrow, still completely confused. "That girl!" Summer pointed at the woman that had just served them. "I think even someone without a brain could see that she was flirting! You should ask for her number." Quil just looked at Summer as if she were crazy, and carried on as if nothing had happened. Summer sighed, got up, walked over to the counter and whispered to the woman, "Hey, my cousin over there, he thinks you're hot...So yeah, can he have your number, he won't shut up about you right now, and I really don't want a headache." The girl blushed and wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper. Summer smiled at her and walked back over to Quil with a triumphant smile on her face. "What did you do now?" Quil asked exasperatedly, while glaring at her. Summer handed the paper to Quil, with a cheeky smile on her face. He took the note, unfolded it, and a small smile appeared on his face. "You're so annoying Sum, but thanks." He turned around, smiled at the girl, and then mouthed, 'I'll call you', before he got up and started walking towards the clothes shops. Summer realized where he was going after he had already entered one of the stores, so she got up and ran after him. They spent hours shopping for new clothes and school supplies for Summer, and spent an absolute fortune. Summer was a bit worried, but Quil told her it was fine, at least now Summer had decent clothes to wear. She smacked him after that jibe, then they left the mall. They threw all the bags in the car and drove home, talking about whether Quil was actually going to call that girl or not; it was a long debate. When they got home, they carried everything into the house and Summer ran straight upstairs with a quick, 'Thank you', to Quil, then began putting her new clothes into dresser and closet.  
'Next thing on my to-do list,' she thought to herself, 'Get a tan.' She looked out the window and sighed. It was darker than she expected. Shopping had taken longer than she thought. 'Guess I'll do it tomorrow!' For the rest of the night, she and Quil played games and talked about their lives since they had last seen each other.  
The next morning she woke up at eight a.m. and jumped in the shower. It was sunny so she decided she would spend all day on the beach in her bikini. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror debating whether she looked okay or not. After about twenty minutes, she shoved her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed a towel out of the cupboard, put a bottle of water, her phone, iPod and some food into a gigantic beach bag and began jogging down the path towards the beach. As she stepped out of the trees, she was glad to see the sun and the sea. Even though she loved the beautiful trees and plants, she was starting to get sick of the color green. Summer set the towel down, put her headphones in her ears and turned on her iPod, set her bag aside, lay back and closed her eyes. She could feel the sun's warmth on her face and she felt at peace. She was in her own world, oblivious to everything happening around her. It felt nice for her to finally be able to clear her mind. After a couple of hours she turned over and, just to make sure she was evenly tanned, untied her bikini from around her neck and drifted off back into her own world.  
Hours later, when she realized the sun had started to disappear, she glanced up and checked her phone. 'Shit, I've been here for hours!' she thought to herself. She tied her bikini back up, jumped up and packed everything away, and starting jogging back up the path. As Summer approached the door, she reached under the mat, got the key and unlocked the door. She ran straight into the living room and began apologizing a mile a minute. "Quil I'm so sorry I've been gone all day, I had my phone, you could have called, but yeah, I've been at the beach...sunbathing." Summer trailed off as she saw Quil sitting, eating pizza with Jake, Embry, Seth, Paul and another guy that she didn't recognize. She panicked; she was standing in her bikini, in front of five guys, four of whom she'd only just met, and one who she didn't even know. "I know, I went for a walk and saw you, but I didn't say anything cause I didn't wanna disturb you. Sit down with us? Have some pizza? By the way, this is Jared," Quil said, pointing to the new boy, before he shoved another slice into his mouth. "Hi Jared. Umm...well...ugh...let me get changed first." Summer said and began to walk away.  
"Sit down Summer, you look great, and we've already seen you now. So get your butt down here and eat some pizza," said Paul with a massive grin on his face. Summer blushed, walked over to Quil, and sat down. "What's wrong with me?" Paul asked sarcastically. "I don't bite," he said as he winked. "He does bite, and hard," Jacob commented, looking at Summer, as the rest of the boys burst out with laughter. She sat there awkwardly trying to figure out whether this was a joke or not. She just smiled, and started nibbling on a slice of pizza. "We're going to the movies tomorrow Summer, do you wanna come?" Seth asked, with a hopeful smile on his face.  
"Yeah okay, I've got nothing better to do," Summer replied, smiling back at him.


	6. A Day At The Movies

Summer woke up the next morning, deciding that she would spend the day on the beach again, making sure she looked perfectly tanned before she went to the cinema tonight with Quils friends. She gy changed into her bikini and once again stood staring at the mirror. She picked up her iPod, phone, sunglasses and a beach towel and left the house towards the beach. The day dragged by, she was sso nervous about tonight, being at the cinema with a group of boys she hardly knew. She tried to let her mind relax, "it will be fine" she thought to herself whilst taking a deep breath. She was once again lay there for a few hours until she was hit hard in the stomach, she say bold upright, pulled her headphones out and looked around. She had to blink a few times as the sun was still so bright. "I'm so sorry, we really didn't mean to hit you. I'm Mike." Summer looked up and saw a tall, tanned, blonde guy stood in front of her. "I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant to come anywhere near you. I'm Nick by the way." Summer stood up, "oh it's okay," she smiled and quickly glanced down at her watch, "I'm sorry but I have to go." She started running home, not even giving the guys at the beach a second thought. Summer ran straight to Quil, "I'm just gonna start getting ready now, shouldn't be too long".  
"Sum, you still have 3 hours before the guys get here, and why are you trying to make yourself look good anyways?" Summer looked down at the floor, she could feel that she was blushing, until "ONLY 3 HOURS! I'm gonna be so late!" she shouted before running up the stairs, trying to hide her blush from Quil. She jumped straight into the shower, a razor in one hand and her tooth brush in the other. Quil chuckled to himself, knowing she was trying to impress one of the guys, but he wasn't sure who.. "Maybe Seth, their both the same age" he thought to himself. After the shower, Summer only had 2 hours left to go, and she was really rushing.. She began blow drying her hair, turning it up to full volume cause her head to burn, she then threw on the best outfit she could come up with, trying to look good but casual, and began putting her make-up on. "Hurry up Summer, we're all waiting! What's taking so long?!" She heard Quil shout up the stairs.. She checked herself over in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Finally," Quil snapped, pushing past everyone to get to the front door. Summer found herself staring at Paul, she just couldn't help herself. "You look good," Paul said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Oh, umm, thanks." Summer said, looking down as she walked past him and out the door.

"Hey, Quil, get in my car. No way will I be seen in that piece of crap," Jake said, climbing into the drivers seat. Quil sighed and got in, and as he did, he tried to make sure that Summer was sitting next to Seth just to make sure he was right about her wanting to impress him. Throughout the whole journey he watched them both, but he noticed that Summer didn't look at Seth once. He was confused; he knew she was definitely trying to impress someone there, he just wasn't sure who. When they arrived at the movie theater there was a massive discussion about who was paying for what. Jake refused to pay because he drove them all there, Seth refused to pay because he had no money, Jared and Embry said they were saving up for a car so that left Quil, Summer and Paul. It was soon established that Summer had no money either seeing as she didn't have a job. Quil and Paul stood in silence, glaring at each other, neither of them having a reason not to pay, but neither of them wanted to either. Paul looked at Summer and thought, 'Maybe she will like me if she knows I can pay for things.'

"I'll pay," Paul sighed in a reluctant tone. He looked straight at Summer to check her reaction and he smiled when she did. They all walked into the movies and ordered enough food to feed 100 people, took their seats, and waited for the movie to start. Summer reached straight for the popcorn bucket that Paul was holding; He had bought a bucket big enough for two and they just happened to sit next to each other. She put her hand in and grabbed a handful, and at exactly the same time, Paul did too. "Oh umm, I'm sorry." Summer said, flinching as her hand touched his. Paul smiled. "It's okay, just stopping you from pigging out on it all before the movie starts," he said, followed by a wink. Summer turned bright red. 'Thank god it's dark,' she thought to herself before playfully hitting him on the arm. "How rude," she said to him in a joking tone. "I wasn't pigging out, I was just testing them, making sure they were safe to eat... I mean I wouldn't want you to die or anything." Paul raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really, I feel so special," he said sarcastically. Summer panicked. "I mean I wouldn't care if you died, I mean, I would, obviously, cause I'm not cold-hearted or anything, and I'm sure the guys would really care, and I wouldn't want them upset cause you know..." She stopped herself before she rambled on too much, staring at the commercials, looking as interested in them as she could, all the time worrying about what Paul was thinking of her now.

Seth was sitting on the other side of Summer, with Quil sitting beside Seth. Every now and then Quil would look at them both, still certain that they liked each other. Halfway through the movie, Seth knew he had to make a move sometime soon. He stretched both of his arms into the air, and put one arm casually around Summer. 'Oh god! What is he doing? He barely knows me! Man this is awkward...' Summer thought to herself. She didn't react; she didn't want to give him the wrong impression, yet she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Paul glanced over at Summer, to see if she was happy, and noticed Seth's arm there. A huge wave of jealousy came over him, he felt like he was gonna explode. 'I can't phase, not here. I need to leave.' Paul stood up and immediately left the theater, trying his best to calm down on the way, but all he could picture was Summer and Seth together. Summer looked at the guys, confused. Why didn't they care that he had left? Aren't they concerned about him? "I'll be right back," Summer whispered to Seth before getting up and going to find Paul. Summer got up and practically ran after Paul, she wanted to speak to him before he left the building. She ran down the hall and saw him sitting on a bench just around the corner. Paul looked up at her, and immediately felt better. This proved to him that she both was a good person, and cared. He stood up and looked directly at her. "I'm fine Sum, honestly, I was just really hot in there thats all." Summer looked at him, knowing he was lying. "I'm not stupid Paul, you could've just taken your jacket off. I'm a good listener, if you ever need me, okay?" She walked up to him, went to hug him, but hesitated. 'Maybe it would be a bit much' she thought to herself when suddenly, "Thanks Summer." Paul hugged her, for a lot longer than a normal hug would last, but neither of them cared, this felt right, to both of them. After a couple of minutes Summer moved away. "Seriously, okay? Just keep me in mind? But now we need to get back to the movie, c'mon." She said, starting to walk away. 'I always do,' Paul thought, smiling to himself.


	7. Pizza With Someone Unexpected

Summer was laying in bed the next morning, looking at her phone, and saw she had 3 text messages.

The first was from Paul. "Hey, thanks for a great night Sums, and thanks for coming to see if I was okay. Text me when you're free?"

The second text was from Seth. "Hi Summer, tonight was fun, the movie was good :)"

The third one was from Seth too, sent an hour after the first. "Summer? Why haven't you replied to my text, did I upset you?"

She lay there, smiling at her phone. My god, Seth was clingy. She needed to give him a hint somehow. She decided that she would text them back before she had Seth knocking on her door.

"Hey Paul, you're welcome, I love hanging out with all you guys! Will do (: "

"Jesus Seth calm down... I'm fine, I just feel asleep."

She took a deep breath before climbing out of bed and taking a shower.

After the shower she sat in her towel on her bed, trying to decide what to do for the day. She was pretty sure that asking to hang out with one of the guys would look suspicious, especially since she saw them yesterday. She heard someone walking up the stairs, shouting, "Hey Quil, you doing anything today? Wanna hang out?" She stood up and began to dry herself off, waiting for a reply from Quil, when all of a sudden: "Oh god! Summer, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be... I wanted to surprise... ohh!" Summer turned around and saw Seth standing there with his hands over his eyes. "SETH! WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" She screamed at him, wrapping herself in her towel. "I'm sorry Summer, it's like 1pm! I thought you'd be dressed by now." Seth said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Just wait there a minute" Summer said, while quickly throwing on sweatpants and tank top. "You can look now." Seth stood there with a grimace. "Summer, I'm not taking you to lunch if you look like that... No offense!" Summer threw a bottle at him. "Just get out so I can change, and who even said I was going to lunch with you?!" she exclaimed, changing into a much better outfit.

Seth was sitting at the top of the stairs, and stood straight up when he saw Summer come out of her room. "That's a lot better," he said, with the same boy-ish smile that he always had. "Where are you taking me then?" Summer asked with a demanding tone. "Well, I thought...we could umm...go to the pizza house...if thats okay." Summer looked down, walked past him and started walking down the stairs. "I suppose thats okay," she said, trying her best not to seem too interested as she definitely didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

As they were walking towards the pizza place around the corner, Summer noticed Seth kept brushing his hand against hers. 'Oh god, I'm gonna be stuck with this...I can tell,' she sighed at the thought. Seth noticed and began to panic. "Are you okay Summer? Am I boring you? Are you annoyed?" Summer sighed again. "Everything's fine Seth. Calm down and stop worrying okay?" she said, forcing a smile to make it believable. She didn't have a problem with Seth, but she really didn't wanna be out with him, because she was pretty sure she knew what it was gonna lead to. Once they were both sitting down, and had both ordered their meals, they sat in an awkward silence.

"So..." Seth said, obviously trying his best to change the situation. "How come you came to live with Quil? Neither of you told any of us."

Summer looked down, trying to look as if it didn't bother her. She seriously would not be helping things by crying. "My parents died," she said rather bluntly, and as if the waitress sensed the awkwardness, their pizza's had arrived.

Seth looked at her, then said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." He put his hand on top of hers, then said, "Smells good," once again wearing the childish grin he always wore.

They sat and ate, talking about everything they could possibly think of. And then when they were done, Seth walked Summer home. "I had a really great time," Seth said nervously. "Me too, we should do it again sometime," Summer replied before being kissed on the cheek. "I'll see you around Summer."

Summer turned and walked up to her bedroom. "Why oh why did I say we should do it again?!" she groaned before jumping into the shower and going to bed.


	8. The First Heartbreak Of Many

Summer woke up the next morning, knowing that however much she didn't want to, she needed to talk to Seth and tell him that she wasn't interested in being anything more than friends. She went to Quil's room and knocked on the door ."Hey Quil! I'm going to the beach, if Seth turns up, tell him I'll see him later." She waited to hear some kind of response, she heard a grunt then she was off out. She again spent a good few hours at the beach, sunbathing in her bikini, she knew to look good she had to have a good tan.  
After a few hours she felt someone lie down next to her. "Please don't be Seth" she thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked beside her. She was more than happy to see Paul. "The rest of the boys are on their way, we're gonna play some volleyball, you're on my team" he said, wearing the same smile he had the night they went to the cinema. She sighed knowing that the boys would soon be here, when all she wanted to do was cuddle up with him and spend the day in the sun.  
Next they heard what sounded like a herd of elephants. She groaned to herself, she just wanted to spend more alone time with Paul so that they could both get to know each other properly. Also, he knew this meant that Seth would be here, and well everyone already knows the situation with that. Summer opened her eyes and sat up, Paul was already stood there, offering his hand to help her. She smiled at him whilst grabbing onto his hand, and then BAM she was back on the floor. Paul had let go and was running off towards some other girl. Paul picked up the new girl, and kissed her. Summer's heart sank, she felt like she'd just been stabbed in the chest. "Why would he of liked me anyway. He's only known me for a few weeks, and lets face it, she's way prettier than I am." Summer thought to herself, before standing up and walking over the the rest of the boys.  
"Hey Sum!" Seth shouted before running up and rugby tackling Summer to the ground. "Hey Seth" Summer managed to breathe out, even though she was winded. Seth stood up, helped her up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Summer, I wanna ask you something." Seth said to her, look extremely nervous. "Okay.." Summer said, not catching on with what was happening. "Guys gather round.. I need to ask Summer something but I want you all to be here!" All of the boys came round, and Summer couldn't help but stare at Paul and his new girlfriend. Seth cleared his throat, causing Summer to look at him, before blurting out.. "I know we only had one date but I really like you please go out with me." and then he took a deep breath. Summer just stood there, she could feel everyone glaring at her, she had a million thoughts in her head. "You can't say yes! That would be leading him on, but you can't say no because you don't want to upset him. If you go out with Seth then you can't go out with Paul, well he obviously doesn't like you anyway.. Just say no for god sake Summer, pull yourself together, you can't play him around.. I guess I could learn to like him like that."

"Erhh.. yeah, okay then." She said looking down at the ground. Seth's face lit up and he was practically bouncing around. He walked up to Summer and kissed her on the cheek "thanks". Summer just smiled and diverted her eyes towards the sea. She walked back over to her blanket and sat down, she wasn't in the mood to play volleyball with the rest of the boys right now. She lay her head back and let the tears fall from her eyes, everyone was too busy to notice.

Paul sat by himself, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't believe that Summer was now with Seth, he thought Summer liked him, but he can't really talk. He knew that Summer liked him more then anything, she made it very obvious, he couldn't think of a reason why he asked Rachel out rather than Summer, but he knew for a fact that he majorly regretted it now.

Paul walked over to Summer and lay down beside her, "Hey, congrats, Seth's a great guy." "You're better" Summer whispered to herself, she could've been quieter, of course Paul heard, she secretly wanted him to. Paul pulled her into his chest and hugged her, Summer silently cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Summer." he whispered into her ear.

"Me too" she whispered back, hugging him tighter.


End file.
